New girl
by Timexturner
Summary: there's Trouble for House when a new girl, that just happens to be Cuddy's best friend, joins House's Team.


New Girl

Kate Stepped into the hospital, this was her first day of work, and she was going to be on Doctor Gregory House's team, Cuddy had giving her the job, as she was Cuddy's best and closest friend. Not looking where she was going Kate bumped into House

"ah, Damn it, Don't you watch where you're going?" House asked Kate

"Sorry, I am so sorry" Kate said getting on the ground and picking up the papers that House had dropped, when she got up, the first thing she noticed was House's eyes _oh god, his eyes are so…_ she began to think but House cut her off

" Um, my papers please?" House said

"Oh sorry" Kate said handing the papers to him, she walked the other way, but turned to House again. "um.. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find Gregory House, would you?"

House hated this question, so he'd thought he'd humor himself by saying "Aw, no, Damn bloke keeps showing up late everyday" Cuddy, however, was watching the whole thing, she looked at House in disbelief, what was worse was that Kate actually bought it, And walked to get in the elevator

"Damn" House said as he watched Kate walk.

"how could you do that to my best friend?" Cuddy asked him, he turned to her

"_That's_ your best friend?" House looked at Cuddy "Well, she has a nice-" House started but then got cut off by Cuddy.

"HOUSE!" Cuddy yelled at him.

"Well, I was going to say Ass, but if you say she has a nice house" House said in a smart ass way, House shrugged and walked away from her

"You know what I mean" Cuddy yelled at him

***

Kate was standing in the elevator, when a woman, probably in her late 20's, stepped in, when she say Kate she smiled "Hi" the woman said

"hey… um, you wouldn't happen to know where Dr. House's office is, do you? I'm suppose to report to him." Kate said to the woman

"oh, I'm going there now….. I'm Remy, but most people call me Thirteen" Thirteen said to Kate

"I'm Kate" Kate said to her "so, thirteen must be your favorite number huh?" Kate said giggling

"You're funny, I like you, just hope House does" Thirteen said to Kate, Kate smiled

"I hope so, is Dr. House nice?" Kate asked Thirteen.

"Well," Thirteen said thinking, visions of him calling people names and being rude flooded back to her just then the elevator stopped at their floor "Oh, this is our floor," Thirteen said and they walked into House's office

"Nice of you to join us, Thirteen" Kate heard a familiar voice, he turned around "you're late"

"You?!" Kate said in astonishment

"You?" House said to Kate

"I see you've met before" Thirteen said to them

"you Son of a bitch, you said house was always late….you liar" Kate said to him she closed her eyes and then opened them "I just want to punch you right now"

"well, unless you want to get fired, go right ahead, but if not then sit your cute little ass down in the chair." House said to her, Kate raised her hand to slap him upside the head, but then he said "you wouldn't hit a cripple, would you?" Kate then slapped him on the back of the head

"yeah I would…. If he was a jerk" Kate smiled and went to sit next to thirteen

***

" look, I think we got off on the wrong foot…" Kate said, when everyone was gone but House, House just kept writing on the white board. "I'm Kate" Kate said to him.

"and I'm Greg" House said to her, very annoyingly.

"do you just like making people miserable?" Kate asked expecting to hear a no

"yep" House replied

"come on, you can't be miserable all the time, everyone has something to smile about" Kate said, House turned around

"let me guess, you're one of those optimistic people who can see the good in everything and everybody" House guessed, Kate nodded smiling. "Wow… that is really…. Annoying" House said to Kate, Kate's face hardened.

"give me your cane, will you" Kate said to House.

"uh… no" House said, but that didn't stop Kate, she grabbed it right out of his hand and hit him with it on his good leg.

When the pain stopped House just replied "you know I should fire you right now, but your so damn Sexy I can't" Kate then gave him a good smack to the face and walked away. " I love it when that woman walks" House said under his breath, and put a hand on his red cheek.

" We have a problem" Kate said walking into Cuddy's office and sitting down, Kate breathed in and then said " Lisa, why didn't you tell me House was a big ol' Jerk face?" Kate said to her best friend, Cuddy giggled a little.

"is that really what you're going to call House?" Cuddy asked

"why'd you put me on his team anyway?" Kate asked her, Cuddy sighed and got up and went to the window.

"Because one of house's team members died a couple of weeks ago" Cuddy said referring to Lawrence Kutner, who died on April the second "Forman and Thirteen found him dead in his apartment Monday."

"that's so sad… makes me think about…." Kate said and started tearing up

"I know, Honey" Cuddy said taking Kate in her arms and hugging her. It had been almost 9 months since her grandpa died, and she still thought of him every time she heard a sad story or song. " he needed another colleague" Cuddy said, Kate smiled

"but despite all this, I have to tell you something really weird…." Kate said sitting down in the chair "I think…. I think I like him" Kate said to Cuddy

"who?" Cuddy asked sitting back in her chair

" um…." Kate looked around then leaned in close to Cuddy, Kate gulped and then said " House"

"you have got to be kidding me" Cuddy said to her in disbelief

" I know I called him a jerk face, but there's something about him…. And his eyes, oh my gosh, they are so gorgeous, and he is Cute" Kate said to Cuddy

"who's cute?" House said interrupting her, by come into Cuddy's office.

"um… My.. Puppy, yeah my puppy I just love him to death" Kate lied, the truth was, she was afraid of Dogs, plus allergic, she was afraid that dogs would come up and rip her to shreds

"oh… yeah" Cuddy said playing along " she just got a new puppy and she thinks it's so cute"

"yeah… I need to talk to you Cuddy, about her" House said pointing to Kate "unless you want to stay here and hear how much I hate you" House said obnoxiously, Kate got up to slap him, but stopped, House smirked " Can't hit me here, sunshine" he whispered, Kate gave a fake smile and stepped on his foot

"My bad" Kate said and went to the door but then turned back and mouthed to Cuddy "Cute" and then left.

"Your best friend is a maniac" House said To Cuddy when Kate was gone, Cuddy got out of her chair.

"don't you ever say that about Kate, Kate's the nicest person I've ever known" Cuddy spat at House.

"Oh yeah, she's just screaming with Joy" House said sarcastically, taking a seat.

"House, she and I have been best friends since the 8th grade" Cuddy said to him

"wow… most girls Hate each other when they get to high school" House commented " so, what makes you two such freaks" House asked her, Cuddy glared at him. "you two must have been in a fight sometime in your Pathetic lives" Cuddy continued to glare at him.

"you're pushing it" Cuddy said through her teeth

"don't I always" House said to her.

"no, she and I have never had one fight, and House go easy on her, she had a hard life, she used to have dorky glasses, she was overweigh, she was miserable" Cuddy told him

"She was Overweigh?" House asked shocked "she must have gone to the gym once every week"

"Try every day" Kate spoke up, she walked over to where House was sitting "a maniac?" Kate giggled a little " and if you ever, Ever, Call Lisa a freak again, I will personally come into your House at night and cut your…." Kate sighed before saying " you know what's off"

"oh, what you're too chicken to say balls" House asked her, Kate then slapped him across the face.

"I don't Cuss, not unless it's necessary, you Bastard" Kate said angrily, and left the room. Cuddy sighed

"you shouldn't have messed with her, House" Cuddy said to him, her eyes looking down at the floor.

"Me? Mess with her?" House said in disbelief, "that's the 4th time she's hit me, and your not going to fire her?" House said rubbing his cheek

"she's my best friend, and I am not going to fire her, House. She's a great Doctor" Cuddy said to him, House rolled his eyes.

"yeah, she's only a great Doctor until the bitch kills a patient" House said to Cuddy

"don't call her a bitch unless you want to get your face slapped by me" Cuddy threatened him

______

Part 2 coming soon.


End file.
